I Ran
by AMMO121
Summary: He ran. After 5 years of being gone he plans on coming back but will it be that simple and will they even want him back? A/N- Not Fang centered, he is the second main character but not main. -AMMO:P
1. I Run To You

I ran, ran like my life depended on it.

Witch is sadly, all to true.

I can still here the Erasers feet/paws hit the cold soil of the forest flore.

My feet hurt from runing bear foot.

My lungs hurt from run for only-god-nows how many miles.

My whole body hurt as the tree branches hit my arms, face and chest.

Everthing hurt.

God I just want to give up and let them get me.

Let them rip my throut out.

End this pain that won't cease to fill my whole body.

No.

I have to stay alive.

I won't let those damn white coats win.

NEVER!

I fill myself pick up speed, as the crisp fall air fills my screaming lungs.

Then I feel it.

The ground leaves me as I fall.

Fall.

I spred my wings and let the wind take me to where it sees fit.

I try to not to pay attention to the sound of gunshot that eco around me.

I fly for what fills like forever but I know is only a few hours.

I try to keep my mind off the flock, with no success.

Everything around me reminds me of my flock.

The wind leads me through the sky, like Max.

The sun beat down on my skin I can't see it but I know it's always there, like Fang.

I hear the bird in there songs that only stop when they are asleep, all to much like Nudge the motor mouth.

I can fill the small bomb in a right pocket weigh down on my jacket, Gazzy my partner in crime.

I can hear the laughter of kids below, Angel the sweet but scary yougest of our little band of mutant freaks.

They where all my family.

Key word- Where.

Before I ran.

Ran away from my family.

But that was a long time ago.

5 years to be exact.

I'm now 20 years old and all alone.

How I, the blind bird freak survived so long even I don't now.

I lived with a nice old couple in Texas after I crash landed into there farming fuild. I stayed there for the past 4 1/2 years working on the farm as much as I could with my so called 'handicap'. The old couple, Iva and Gary became like grandparents to me. I ever started to call them grandma and grandpa, but they didn't seem to mind. They never could have kids so they where exited to have a grandson, and I was happy to be one. They didn't mind the wings at all, And they didn't try to sell me for money. A win-win-win-win in my almost sightless eyes.

Oh and that's another thing, I'm starting to regain a little of my eyesight. All I can see is a little outline, but Is better then nothing.

I bet your all like 'if you liked it there so much what are you doing being chased and shot at by dog freaks?'. Well you see the answer is simpley I got home sick, or it was more like 'flock sick'. So I went to the house in the mountins where I last saw the flock.

It was burnt to the ground.

Nothing was left.

And that is where the Erasers first started to chase me.

And all I could do is run.

God I'm geting way to good at runing.

So that is how I find myself going to the only other place where I could think they would be. Well there is one more place but I would rather not think of that as posibility.

That's right I'm heading to Miss, M's house for the first time in over 5 years.

_I have rewiten it so I hope you like! Please Review!_

_-AMMO:P_


	2. I Run From You Again

I landed a few miles away from the house so that I could walk without them or anyone else hearing me. I still have not decided if I wanted to do this or not, all I could think was if they where going to hate me or not. God and what if they wouldn't take me back and just send me away. Shut it Iggy your over reacting! I scream at my self in my head, if your wondering way I'm not worried about Angel reading my mind then you have a lot to ketch up on. You see a few years back I got a new ability, to copy others ability's, weird and convenient right. Well I have all of the flocks ability's and then some, but I'll tell you about those later. So after practicing on some poor people and the occasional animal I have this mind reading thing down to a T. That, I hope, also means I wouldn't have to worry about little Angel sneaking a peak into my mind.

I start to walk for a good hour and a half before I reach a split in the trees. I sigh, it was strange this was the first time even seeing the house and I could only see a shadow of it but it feels like I'm come home, well I guest that is true the flock is my home. I leaned on the tree next to me and sigh again everyone must have changed a lot, I mean 5 years is a long time. Max and Fang will be 20, Nudge will be 18, Gasman will be 14 and Angle will be 12. God they must changed so much, I wonder if they will have moved on, There I go again! My head snaps up when I hear the door open. I quickly hide behind the tree and hold my breath.

"Come on Max!," Even older I would know that voice anywhere, Nudge."It's not like it's going to do any bad." I would hear 5 sets of steps. M- I mean the flock. There not mine anymore, not after I ran, and then it comes back to me, the reason I ran. I ran because I did not want to hold the flock back, but here I am. I now this was a bad idea, now all I have to do is get ou-.

"Who's there." Fang.

Damn.

I could hear everyone stop, I smile, even after all these years there still cautious.

"Angle." A simple word, at least to anyone that aren't the flock.

"It's strange Max I'm not getting anything." That brought a smile to my face fore two reasons. One, Angles voice even older and cautious is still sweet and 'innocent' and two, my practice payed off!

I heard there foot steps coming closer and I silently put my white hood over my head. If I was going to get out of here then I was going to have to make a run for it, and soon.

1.

2.

3.

I took off running, the smile never leaving my face even as the tears run down my face. There foot steps picked up as I ran through the trees, witch by the way for an almost blind guy is really hard. I kept one hand out in front of me at all times. I slowed slightly and tuck a sharp right turn praying the I didn't run it to a tree. It worked and when I couldn't hear there foot steps anymore I slowed.

Bad Idea.

"Would you mine telling use why you where spying on us."Damn Fang you have no idea how much trouble you have caused me today, I keep my head down. His voice came from in front of me.

"And why Angle can't read your mind."Gasman, behind me.

"Are you from the school." Nudge, to my right.

"Why are you running from use?" Max, to my left.

"_Who are you?" A_ngle asked in my head.

"_An old friend."_

Oops my bad.

Made she di-.

_Iggy!_

Triple damn.

"I-It's-" I didn't let her finish as I turned around and made a break for it. My shoulder brushed against Fangs and my eyes widen Fang must have sprouted up these past years because he must have a good 3 inches on me. I kept running tell I got to a clearing and as I was about to take off I was tackled to the ground, and as we landed on the ground I hit my head on what I guest is a large rock. Luck is just not on my side today, and by the weight of the person I would have to say it was none other then Fang.

He turns me over and I could see is out line, he raised his fist and I was bracing my self for the punch of a life time. When someone else came into my limited line of sight and graved his arm. All I could make out was her hair.

Curls.

Angle.

Fuck.

"Angle let go of Fang." Yelled Max from About 8 feet away.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" I felt sorrow fill me, she was crying, because of me. Fang turned to her, had idea.

"Angle wha-" I quickly pushed up, throwing Fang off of me. I turned and made a brake for it. I was about to take off again when I herd something that stopped me in my trackers.

"Stop! Please don't go!"Damn me and my soft spot for that girl. My pause was just enough time for Fang to come up behind me and wrap his arms around me, trapping my arms. I try to wiggle my way out of his grip but I relies it's impossible, screw 3 inches he's got at least 5 inches on me! I try to headbutt him but all that does is make my hoody fall off. I hear all of them gasp including Fang how grip by the way only tided. I kept my head down, and I tensed up when I heard Maxes couscous steps come closer. I was waiting for a punch in the face or something along those lines, but it never came.

"Oh Iggy your bleeding." her hand softly brushed the hair out my face. I started to feel dizzy as the adrenalin started to rare off. Oh almost forgot about the rock that probably has part of my brain smeared over it. I could hear them talking but I was already way to far gone to understand what they where talking about, but I did hear one last thing before I passed out.

"Oh Iggy where have you been?"


End file.
